veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary with Blue Dress
Appearance Mary with Blue Dress is a light orange carrot beady eyes and nose has a brown hair and a wears a blue dress. Acting *Themselves in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Villager in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Herself in "Banks and the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Herself in "King of the Quest" *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "The New Job" *Herself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Herself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Herself in "Gravity Rises" *Herself in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Hood" *Herself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Herself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Herself in "Growed Up" *Herself in "Paris the Movie" *Herself in "Go Wild" *Herself in "Castle Capers" *Herself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Herself in "King Willam and Bunny" *Herself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Herself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Herself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Herself in "Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson" *Herself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Herself in "Eliot and the Amazing Promise" *Herself in "Willam: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Herself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Herself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Herself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Herself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Herself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Herself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "Shrek" *Herself in "Tangled" *Herself in "Robin Hood" *Herself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Herself in "Last Holiday" *Herself in "Brave" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King" *Herself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Herself in "Snow White" *Herself in "Chicken Little" *Herself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Herself in "Rubbadubbers" *Herself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Herself in "Back at the Backyard" *Herself in "Disrespectiods" *Herself in "Cow and Chicken" *Herself in "Rocket Power" *Herself in "The Emperors New School" *Herself in "Sonic" *Herself in "The Dalons" *Herself in "Captain Underpants" *Herself in "Doug" *Herself in "The Magic of a School Bus" *Herself in "Camp Lazlo" *Herself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Herself in "Candy" *Herself in "Red Riding Hood" *Herself in "Swan Princess" *Herself in "Little Charley Bear" *Herself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Herself in "No David!" *Herself in "Hey Arnold" *Herself in "The Angry Beavers" *Herself in "Rescue Heroes" *Herself in "Charlotte's Web" *Herself in "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" *Herself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Herself in "Dexter's Laboratory" *Herself in "American Dad" *Herself in "My Gym Partner's a Monkey" *Herself in "Skunk Fu" *Herself in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Herself in "Apple Jacks" *Herself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Herself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Herself in "Bun" *Herself in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Herself in "The Surprising Knight" *Herself in "King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Herself in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Herself in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Herself in "The Cucumber King" *Herself in "King Noah and the Restart" *Herself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Herself in "The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow" *Herself in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:King of the Quest Category:Pinocchio Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:The Cucumber King Category:King Noah and the Restart Category:Duchess and the Great Sky War Category:Princess Petunia and the Good Knight Category:The Surprising Knight Category:King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Category:Simon the Kindly Roman Category:Taran, The Amiable Viking Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow Category:Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation